Mythical creatures
by JinksDjay
Summary: Whitebeard is slowly dying how can the whitebeard pirates save him? What do mythical creatures have to do with the cure? And how is Ace involved with these creatures? 《Alive Thatch/werewolf luffy and sabo/ siren oc》 (I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it just my oc) And sorry for the lame summary, the story is much better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the bright blue seas of the new world a huge ship was sailing. It was the whitebeard pirates ship, the moby dick. The second division commander was leaning on the railing of the ship, as he looked towards the sea he was reminded of certain people.

"Ace!" a voice called out to the absentminded commander

As Ace turned around he was met withe the sight of the third divison commander smiling and waving at him

"Oh hey thatch!" Ace smiled back

"what're you doing here alone?" Thatch asked as he had not seen Ace after breakfast."I'm just thinking about my home.." Ace turned away from the other's gaze as his cheeks were slightly pink

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about." A new voice called out

Ace and Thatch turned to the new voice."Hey Marco!" Thatch waved at the first division commander. Marco had a slight smile on his face when he waved back at thatch but the smile disappeared as soon as it came as he faced Ace.

"It's your home, of course you miss it. I would miss mine too if I was a way for a whole year." "I'm not embarrassed about it." Ace dismissively said "I'm really excited that we're going there."

"Yea about that, why are we heading towards Ace's home island?" Thatch asked tilting his head. Both Ace and Marco turned toward thatch with expressions saying 'are you kidding me'

"Did you not listen to what pops said?" Marco asked.

"Hey it's not my fault I was cooking for all you idiots!" Thatch shouted back

 **(FLASH BACK TO THREE HOURS AGO)**

Whitebeard,a few nurses and all the division commanders, except Thatch, were standing on the deck of the moby dick. "Alright listen up you guys!" shouted the head nurse, Bailey "Pops is not getting better,the medicine is not working."

Gasps and looks of horror were seen on the division commanders as they thought that white beard was about to die

"But, there's a way we can save him."

Looks of relief spread across the room."How ?" Izo, the sixteenth division commander, asked

"Well there is something called the fountain of healing." Bailey explained "It's said that who ever drinks the water from it is cured from any sickness."

Sounds of awe were heard across the deck. " The thing is that only a siren knows where this 'fountain' is."

"A SIREN!" Everyone, excluding white beard, Bailey and oddly Ace as well

"How the hell are we going to find a _siren_!?" asked jozu, the third division commander."Well Pops and I know someone who knows where we can find a siren." She said gazing over to Ace who flinched at her stare.

Everyone towards the sweating second division gulped and tore away his gaze from the rest.

"Wait a second." Marco said holding his hand in a stop motion causing the stares to go to him. "How does Ace know where a _siren_ is?"

Bailey looked towards Ace giving him a death stare that said explain Ace sighed in defeat and mumbled something and twirled his fingers nervously.

"I don't think anyone heard what you said Ace." Whitebeard said clearly amused that the usually loud mouth fire user was mumbling.

Ace took in a deep breath before saying "I know where we can find a siren because they live on my home island."

"That's not all Ace." Bailey said

Ace grumbled before continuing "I also happen to know one and there are other mythical creatures living on my island." The commanders had blank faces, they all blinked a few times and then finally screeched " WHAT!?"

Everyone crowded Ace asking him many questions like  
"Where do you live?"  
"How do you know sirens?"  
"What are the other magical creatures?" and  
"Are you one as well?"

"Gururarara!" laughed Whitebeard "Give some space for Ace to talk would you"

Everyone stepped aside a little to give some space fore Ace to breath."Alright first of all the island's called Sunny island, secondly I know them cuz there my friends." Ace took a breath and continued

"Thirdly there are too many creatures for me to name and finally I am not a mythical creature even though I was born on that island." The crew just stood there with their jaws wide open and said "wow!"

"Ok, then it's settled. Ace will lead us towards sunny island, Bailey go and inform the other crew members." commanded merely nodded and turned away from everyone." The rest of you get ready and have breakfast and wait."The commanders nodded and walked away talking.

 **(FLASH BACK FINISHED)**

"ohhh!" Thatch nodded in understanding "But Bailey didn't tell me anything at all!"

"Oh well too bad then" Ace and Marco shrugged together. "You guys are horrible you know that!?"

Marco sighed and crossed his arms "Whats done is done can't change that, at least now you know right?"

"Well I guess so.." grumbles Thatch still a little upset that no one told him.

Ace just chuckled at one of his best friends."So then we can ask any siren for help right Ace?" Thatch asked getting over being left out. "No, not exactly."

Marco and Thatch turned to look at Ace."Why not?"Marco asked

"The thing is not everyone there is friendly they don't take kindly to strangers." Ace said sheepishly rubbing his head

"But there's a few nice mythicals that I know will help, They live on one part of the island. We call it Merry beach, I grew up on that part."So we can only ask that siren You know well?"Thatch asked

"Yep." Ace answered popping the p. "I am 100% sure she will say yes."

"How ?" Thatch asked suspiciously

"Just trust me."Ace said "Oh and before I forget , once we reach the island don't get off the ship without me ok?"

"yeah ok, but why?" Marco asked

"Everyone there knows me and they will let you guys in the island if your with me."

"Oh their scared of us right?" Marco guessed.

"Yes, so don't get off without me got it?" Ace warned

"Yes, yes we got it" Thatch said."When will we get there?"

"probably after lunch" Answered Marco.

"I better get started on lunch then. See ya." Thatch walked away waving at them

Ace and Marco waved back. Marco walked away as well, he noticed Ace looking towards the sea again. "You coming?" Marco asked. Ace turned around and nodded at Marco and walked away with him.

 **(I don't own One piece or any of the characters in it , I only own my own Oc)**

 **This story was inspired by the fanfic mythicals by lifeless heartless. I hope u guys liked it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the crew was eating lunch at the galley inside the moby dick.

Ever since the meeting about the sirens almost everyone was jumping at Ace and asking him questions and his temper was getting worse.

"For the last time stop asking me about my island!" Ace shouted having had enough.

Most of the people who surrounded Ace left while slightly glaring at him.

"Well your on a short fuse today." Izo pointed out bringing his food and joined Ace at the table.

"It gets annoying."complained Ace "I told them that they will see the island and its people once we get there."

"There just really curious about it."Izo said while eating.

"They just want to know more about you." Marco said while sitting at the table with them. "It's not every day one of our crew has seen a siren."

"Yeah, well whatever." Ace said ending the conversation.

Marco and Izo looked at each other and shrugged and continued to eat

"Hey guys!" A hype voice spoke up running towards their table.

Ace looked up with food covering his face and greeted the new comer. "Hey Haruta."

"Soo you guys excited about exploring sunny island?" Haruta excitedly asked. "Because I sure am."She continued.

"Oh yeah about that only two people including myself can get off the ship."  
Ace added causing everyone on the table to look at him with surprised faces.

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT!" they all shouted simultaneously

"I told you now, didn't I?" Ace shrugged

"you are seriously something else Ace." Marco rubbed is temple to ease the headache he know had.

Ace lit up and gave off a huge grin  
"Thanks Marco!"

"It wasn't a compliment!" Marco gritted his teeth and a vein grew on his forehead

"Hello my dear brothers and sister." Thatch approached the table. "So what's new?"

"Apparently only two more people can go with Ace on to the island." Izo explained slightly glaring at Ace.

"Well then I got dibs to get on the island." Thatch claimed raising his hand like a school child.

"It doesn't work that way!" Haruta protested.

"ya snooze ya loose~" Thatch teased.

"Then I get dibs on the second spot."

"No can do." Marco spoke up directing all the attention to him.

"Why the hell not ?!"

"Yes, why Marco?" Izo asked curiously

"I can't send the pranking trio together." He explained. "Besides, having Ace and Thatch going is enough."

Haruta stuck her tongue out, Izo nodded in agreement, Thatch smirked towards Haruta and Ace...

He continued eating oblivious to the conversation being held.

"Land ho!" The looks-men yelled out.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ace and rushed out of the mess hall leaving the rest in with open jaws.

 **_(few minutes later)_**

Everyone was on the deck staring at the island ahead. The island was massive, there were a few rainbows here and there. The waters were a striking shade of teal.

"It's exquisite." Izo gasped in awe. Thatch nodded in agreement "I've never in my life seen such a cool island before."

"Gurarararara!" Whitebeard laughed. "So this is the island you were born on Ace?"

Ace nodded feeling nostalgic." Yep, it's been a long time since I was here."

"I'm surprised you even lived here!" Teased Thatch. Ace huffed at him and looked the other way.

Water splashed at the pirates leaning on the rail. Ace looked down and a wide grin grew on his face."Hey guys!"

Most of the crew, with confused looks, looked below to see what the second commander waved at. They're jaw dropped comically at the sight they saw.

"I-It's a-a m-mer..." a crew member trailed of in shock. "Mermaid" Marco finished in amazement.

The mermaids looked up to see who had called them. "Welcome back Ace."

"We missed you!" the other mermaid stated.

Ace chuckled and kept waving. "Think you guys can help me and my friends reach Merry beach?"

"Of course!" They exclaimed simultaneously. "Nami and Koala are on the beach."

"Oh? Thanks for the extra info." Ace thanked the two mermaids before they dived under again.

As he turned around he was met with faces of shock. "What?"

"You know actual mermaids?!" The whitebeard pirates shouted. "Didn't we already go over this?" Ace asked having dejavu.

Marco sighed. "Men follow the mermaids and head to star board.

The Moby dick turned to follow the mermaids. As they continued to sail the pirates saw send ahead.

"we have reached land Marco." Vista, the fifth division commander, informed.

Marco nodded in acknowledgment "Listen up everyone, while me, Ace and Thatch look for the siren you guys will have to set up the tank got it?"

"Yes Marco!" They all responded back

"Ok we're good to go." Marco turned to the side only to find out that Ace and Thatch already got off.

' Those two are idiots.' he sighed in exasperation and got off to catch up to the other two.

"Nami! Koala! Anyone there?" Ace shouted trying to find his friends.

"Ace?" A head popped out from a massive rock. "Is that you?"

Ace turned around and saw the person he was looking for. " What's up Nami?"

Nami stood up and headed towards the pirates. She had ears and a tail that were similar to a fox's , it was orange in colour and was white at the tips. Nami, after realizing it was actually Ace, ran towards him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again!"

Ace laughed and hugged back. "Been a long time huh?"

"Of course it has!" She snapped back.

Ace broke the hug and searched for someone else. "Where's koala?" He asked her." "Some mermaids told me that both of you were here."

Nami turned around and called out for her friend. "Koala you can come out now, It's just Ace."

A tiny voice called out. "He's back?"

"Yep." Nami confirmed

A tiny figure flew from the rock and landed on top of Ace's head.

She gave a little squeak before greeting him. "Ace! Welcome home."

She was like an ant compared to a normal human. She had glittery wings as well, her hair was orange in colour and was styled in a bob.

The second division commander just chuckled. "It's good to be back. Oh! You guys should meet my two friends."

Said friends were standing silently still and had watched the conversation before them.

"Umm, I'm Marco first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. " he introduced himself getting out his shock.

"I'm Thatch, fourth division commander. " Thatch followed in suit and shook Nami's hand.

"Nami, I'm a fox spirit." She introduced and pointed towards the mermaid. "That's koala and as yo can see she's a sprit"

"Hi!"Koala excitedly waved at the two newcomers while flying towards Nami's head.

"Do you guys know where those little idiots are?" Ace asked.

Koala giggled while Nami sighed with amusement. "They're at the usual spot."

"Near the waterfall." Koala added.

"Thanks guys, come on Thatch, Marco we gotta go. " Ace hurried towards the forest.

"see ya" The girls waved and went back to talking.

"Wait up!" Thatch ran to keep up with Ace. "Not again." Marco sighed and went to catch up with them again.

The three commanders walked in the forest silently until Thatch broke it with a question.

"Are you still sure that the siren will come?"

Ace groaned at the question "Yes"

"How can you be s-"

"Just trust me!" Thatch stared at Ace for a little while and sighed in defeat. "Ok then."

Ace grinned, happy that he had won. They walked a bit more before Ace came to a stop near a clearing.

"I see someone there."Marco pointed at the figure ahead."I think it's another mermaid."

Ace squinted his eyes to see. He gave a gasp and smiled in recognition

"You guys wait here behind a bush and watch ok?"

Marco and Thatch looked at each other and then looked back at Ace. "Sure but why?" Marco asked.

"Just watch." Ace curtly replied and stealthily walked behind the figure.

Once he was right behind her he covered her eyes "Guess who!"

The mermaid twitched at first but then replied back."It's either Ace , or Sabo is doing amazing impression of him."

Ace laughed and uncovered her eyes. "It's Ace!"

She turned around, her eyes widened for a few minutes and then she squealed and gave him a bear hug.

"Your back! I missed you soo much!" She declared.

"I missed you too." Ace broke the hug and asked. "So you want to meet my friends?" The girl bobbed her head up and down in reply.

"Marco,Thatch! You guys can come out now!" The commanders came out of hiding and walked towards Ace and the girl.

As they continued walking they got a better look at the mermaid. She had thick jet black hair that went a bit past her mid back and on her neck were slight slit that were gills which allowed her to breathe. She wore a pale blue over sized hoodie that reached above her belly button. Her tail shone under sunlight, her scales were an exotic colour of coral orange and a few scales here and there were gold.

"Hi!" She greeted with a gummy smile. "I'm Levy, Ace's Little sister."

* * *

 **You guys gave finally met my oc I hope you like her. Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi!" She greeted "I'm Levy Ace's little sister."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" The older commander's in unison.

"Yes I do, sorry for not saying anything." Ace apologised sheepishly. "I just thought about keeping her a suprise till you met her."

"It's fine." Marco sighed and bent down to greet Levy. "I'm Marco, It's nice to meet you."

Levy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Thatch, one of Ace's pranking buddy's." Levy giggled in response and shook his hand as well.

"By the way Levy where are Sabo and Luffy?" Ace asked looking around.

"Luffy went with Ussop and Chopper to get some snacks." She explained. "Sabo got worried when they didn't come back so he went to search for them and told me to stay put." She pouted. "I was so bored."

Ace laughed at her and ruffled her hair. "He's just worried."

Levy crossed her hands,still pouting and muttered. "I can take care of myself." Ace chuckled at the youngers behaviour

"I'll leave a note for them and the four of us can head back to the house." Ace picked Levy up and carried a her in bridal style.

"Who's Sabo and Luffy?" Thatch asked.

"They're our brothers too. " Ace stood with Levy in his arms and walked towards the woods gesturing for the other two to follow.

"I'm not surprised anymore. " Marco deadpanned while helping Thatch off the ground

"Me too." Thatch nodded.

"Sabo and Ace are actually fraternal twins." Levy spoke up

"Wow! Never expected Ace to be a twin. " Thatch said suprise in his voice. "What about Luffy?"

"Luffy is three years younger than Ace and Sabo, and an year and a half older than me." She explained.

"So Levy your a mermaid huh?" Marco questioned in curiosity

Levy looked at him with confusion written on her face. "What? I'm not a mermaid."

Marco looked back at her equally confused. "Your not?"

"But you have a tail and everything." Thatch added and gestured at her tail

"She's the one we're looking for." Ace said

"She's a siren?" Marco inquired.

"Yep I'm a siren." Levy confirmed.

"So why aren't we going back to the ship?" Thatch groaned having enough of walking.

"Wait what?" The siren trembled in her brother's hands."What ship?What's going on Ace?"

"Alright first of all Levy don't panic; nothing is going to happen to you I promise." Ace reassured the distraught girl and tightened his grip on her.

"Secondly I will explain everything after we go back to the house and after Sabo and Luffy come back."

"The explanation better be good Ace." Marco sternly said

Thatch looked at his friends and could feel the tension in the air rise. As he turned to look Levy he could see the tension was scaring her. Thatch put his thoughts together and got an idea.

"Levy do you want to hear a joke?"

The young siren who had been covering her face in her brother's chest turned slightly towards Thatch and nodded shyly.

Thatch merely grinned. "Ok why isn't there a c the word dark?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because you can't _C_ in the dark!" He finished Lamely.

A few seconds past after that, Thatch started to think that the joke was a bad idea but at the exact moment he was going to apologize for his joke Levy giggled.

Thatch sighed in relief at the girl laughing. 'Thank god she liked that.'

"That was lame, even for you Thatch!" Ace snickered trying not to drop his sister.

"Ace is right Thatch." Marco added trying to conceal his laughter with his hands. "You've made better jokes."

"The joke was not meant for you, so keep your opinions to yourself!" Thatch huffed and crossed his arms.

"I liked it Thatch."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"As much as I like a good laugh as the next person, we are going to be late if we don't continue walking. " Ace readjusted his grip on Levy so she wouldn't fall.

The rest nodded in agreement and they continued to walk. Thatch continues his jokes and the rest laughed along.

_ **minutes later_**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Thatch waited a few seconds later and asked again.

"Now are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there." A vein was popping out Ace's forehead as his patience was thinning.

There was pin drop silence in the forest. 'This is really weird. Usually there is too much noise but now...' Levy thought.

"sooo...are we there now?"

Ace stopped abruptly and slowly turned his neck to look at Thatch. His eye's screamed of death.

"Thatch the next time you ask that I'm goin-"

"We here." Levy cut off pointing towards a river.

Ace looked at where Levy was pointing. "Huh, guess we are there." He mused.

Thatch smirked at Ace, and Ace stuck his tongue out at him. Levy giggled and Marco sighed at their childishness.

As they continued to walk to the river a small building appeared in their line of vision. It was a small cottage which was right beside the river.

When reached the river Levy tugged her brothers shirt  
"Ace put me down." Ace kneeled down and let her slip into the water.

Once the siren was in she dived right to the bottom and came back up with a splash.

"I'll go get something to eat and drink you guys stay out here. " Ace stepped into the cottage.

Marco nodded and turned towards Levy, who was splashing Thatch with her tail.

"Stop it!" He winned. Thatch did not like to get his hair wet.

Levy didn't listen to him and continued to spray water on him.

"Levy. " Marco called out to the mischievous siren. Said girl turned around and tilted her head cutely.

"Is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, go right ahead. "

"Me too. " Thatch said while trying to shake of the water on him.

"First of all are you, Luffy and Ace blood related?" Marco asked straight to the point. 'Sabo is Ace's twin so it's obvious that they're blood siblings.'

"Yup, all four of us have the same parents."

Marco and Thatch looked at each other knowingly. 'That means that man is the-'

"I'm guessing Ace told you who are dad is." Levy broke Thatch and Marcos line of thought.

Thatch rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah but he's only told Me, Marco and our captain."

Levy nodded and looked down at her hands and smiled. 'Guess Ace found people who he could trust.'

"Where so you sleep?" Thatch asked this time.

That earned him and odd look. "Umm I'm pretty sure you know where beds are."

"No I mean where do _you_ live." Thatch emphasized the you.

"I sleep in the river, but after breakfast Sabo and Luffy come out here and stay with me. " She explained. "If we go somewhere where there is no water then both my brothers carry me."

"So you can't turn into human or walk. "

Levy shook her head. "No I can not."

"I see..." Marco trailed off

"Can I ask you guys one question, since I anwered yours?" Levy twirled her fingers anxiously.

Marco nodded. "Of course."

"Is Ace happy?"

Both commanders turned towards the siren who did not meet their eye's , instead she stared down at the water.

"Is Ace having fun? Does he get along with everyone?"

"Are you worried?" Thatch inquired

Levy's head shot up as fast as lighting her eyes held anger and worry.  
"Of course I am, he's my big brother! I've been worrying about him this whole year!"

Marco stared back into the girls eye's  
'She's a good sister.'

"Don't worry Ace has been on so many adventures with us."

"Yeah and he's always pranking with me, he smiles a lot as well." Thatch ruffled Levys hair.

Levy stared at them and then smiled. "Good."

Rustling could be heard at the back  
"Levy?" two voices called out.

Levy turned around to see who had called her. She smiled and waved at the approaching people.

"Hey Sabo and Luffy."

The commanders turned around to look at the said people. The tallest boy was as tall as Ace,so he probably had to be Sabo. He had curly blonde hair that reached to his cheek. He wore clothes that a gentlemen would wear as well as a blue top hat.

The shorter boy had black hair and wore a red vest and long shorts with fur at the end of it. He wore a straw hat with a red ribbon adorning it.

The odd thing about them was that there ears were being covered by their hats.

Sabo looked at his little sister and saw two others sitting next to the river. 'Pirates!' Sabo gasped, a feral look grew on his face as he stalked towards the other group

He turned and signaled to Luffy. Luffy nodded in understanding and followed his brothers movements.

"I do not know who the both of you are nor do I care, but you better step away from that girl." Sabo growles as he got closer to them.

Marco stood up and put his hands in front of him in a calm gesture. "We're not here to hurt her I swear. "

"Yeah right." Luffy rolled his eyes

"No it's true!" Levy protested on Ace's friends behalf

"I don't think that they believe us Levy." Thatch stood up with an unusual serious look on his face.

"Bu-"

"It's alright, we've got this." Marco cut her off. Levy still looked unsure about this, but she watch it all play out nonetheless.

"Stop talking to our sister!" Luffy demanded, his nails growing longer and sharper.

"Luffy you stay here for now, I can take care of this." Sabos eye's never once turned away from his sister's form.

Luffy looked at Sabo surprised. He was going to protest but then saw the strong look in Sabo's eye's.  
"Ok"

" I promise that we didn't come to hurt her. We came here to talk."

"I don't care." Sabos eye's were hidden by his hat. "I don't give a damn about how or why you came here. I only care about my sister."

"You pirates are all the same. You just want to kidnap her so you can make money."

Just as Sabo went to attack them Ace opened the door carrying drinks and food in a tray.

"I brought the...stuff" Ace trailed as he saw the scene in front of him

Sabo and Luffy stared at him it was a tense couple of minutes untill Luffy broke it.

"Ace?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger**  
 **But i did update 2 chapters at once. Anyway i hope u liked the chapter and plz review**

 **See ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ace?"

Ace blinked a couple of times and gave out a nervous laughter. "What happened while I was gone?"

Sabo and Luffy's frown became a smile as they darted to go and hug their brother. Ace, not being able to handle the weight of the other two, fell on his back.

"Ace your back!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah I am but could you please get off me. You guys are heavy." Ace couldn't breathe properly with the unwanted weight on him. Once his brothers got off Ace rubbed his stomach.

"So what happened?"

Sabo was reminded of the situation before. Pirates are here to take Levy!"

Ace sighed before standing up. "While they are pirates, they're not here to kidnap her." he explained. "These are my friends."

Marco stood up and went towards the three and shook the blonde's hand. "I'm Marco." He introduced and then pointed at Thatch who was playing with Levy. "The child over there is Thatch."

"Hey!" Thatch protested and gave a look of betrayal towards the siren who was laughing.

Sabo nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Sabo and that's Luffy. "

"Yo!"

Sabo turned towards his sister a worried expression adorned his face. "Levy why did you leave without telling me? I told you to wait."

After he had found Luffy he dragged him to the waterfall where he had told his sister to stay put. When he had realized that she was missing he went into full on panic mode and searched nonstop for the girl.

"Sorry I just got so bored and then Ace came, but he said he left a letter." She said voice full of guilt, she turned to Ace. "You left the letter, right?"

Ace nodded. "I did. Didn't you read it Sabo?"

"I did read it. In fact, after I read it I got even more worried because an idiot forgot to sign his name on it." Sabo twitched in anger at his brother's mistake

Ace rubbed his head and sheepishly apologized. "Sorry about that."

Before the siblings could fight Marco interrupted the conversation. "Now that all the introductions have been told and we're at your house would you mind explaining the situation."

Ace sighed and told his siblings about whitebeard and the fountain. After he finished, he turned towards the siren.

"You will help us, right?"

"Of course I will! You don't have to worry."

Ace affectionately ruffled her hair with a small smile on his face.

"What about me and Sabo?"

" _Sabo and I_ " Sabo corrected on instinct

Ace turned to look at Luffy and gave a look that said explain.

"I mean are Sabo and I staying here while you take Levy? Can't we come with you?" Luffy Implored

"I don't know about that Luffy." Ace said in an unsure tone and turned to Marco. "Maybe we can ask pops?"

Marco nodded. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind them coming along, but let's ask him just in case."

"So now that everything's settled how about we get back to the ship." Thatch got up slightly wet from being splashed earlier.

"But what about me?" Levy asked. "I need the water."

"Crap I forget about that tiny detail!" Ace started pulling on his hair in frustration.

"How is that a tiny detail!?

"Honestly Ace how could you forget?"

The younger siblings scolded.

Ace turned red with embarrassment. "People forget things and Luffy your dumber than me!"

"You idiot! How's Levy going to help your captain if she can't stay on the ship." Sabo sighed and shook his head. "Luffy's right to you have gotten dumber."

"Shishishi, Ace has gotten dumber."

Dumber!" mimicked the youngest while still splashing water around her.

"I'll show you du-"

"That's enough." Marco commanded, stepping between Ace and Levy and stopping an all-out battle.

Ace clicked his tongue and glared at the siren. "Tch fine."

The younger however stuck out her tongue enraging the fire user even more. Before another fight could start Sabo bonked his sister's head.

"Stop annoying Ace."

Levy pouted and rubbed the bump on her head. " But Sabo-""No buts." Sabo cut her off giving her a warning glare.

Luffy and Thatch snickered at the girl. The fourth division commander however stopped once he saw the death glare being sent his way.

"About the water problem, it's already been taken care off."

Everyone turned to look at Marco with blank faces. "What?" They asked in unison.

"While you guys." He pointed to Ace and Thatch. "Ran off like children I made sure everything was prepared for when we came back."

"At least someone did something useful." Sabo said giving an exasperated look towards the other commanders.

"Sooooo are we going now?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Yeah we better go before it gets dark." Ace said staring at the darkening sky. "You guys go ahead and walked to the ship, Levy and I will be behind you."

The rest nodded and started walking, Marco stopped and turned towards Ace.

"Better hurry up and don't be late." Marco warned making sure the other understood before leaving to join the rest, who had already entered the forest.

Ace turned towards his sister who had been playing with her tail. He chuckled before calling her over.

"Levy come over to the corner."

She silently followed the others command and pushed herself out of the water. Ace picked her up and carried her bridal style, he made sure she wouldn't fall by tightening his grip, once he was sure she wouldn't fall he followed the rest.

They both walked, well Ace walked, in silence until Levy broke it.

"I really missed you." Ace looked down and felt guilt pool in his stomach. His little sister had a vulnerable look etched on her face; his heart strings tugged at the sight of her upset face.

"I missed you a lot." She repeated hiding her face with her hair, she found the grassy floor more interesting than him. "We waited a long time."

"I know and I missed you guys too."

Levy said nothing more and still didn't look at her brother. Ace had grown a bit suspicious at her odd behavior, she was trying to tell him something but she seemed so reluctant as if she was unsure that she could trust Ace.

"Ok, what happened while I was away" Ace demanded, Levy didn't budge from her position.

"Levy." He warningly said

Levy flinched slightly but shook her head and kept staring at the grass. "Do you not trust me?" At her brothers' question shot up and immediately protested against his accusation "No! I do trust you, you're my big brother how can I not" Ace gave a soft smile and rubbed his face on her ink black hair causing her to giggle. "then tell me what happened."

Levy bit her bottom lip "A few months ago treasure hunters came to our island and they almost caught me."

" **WHAT?!** " Ace yelled "Why am I just now hearing about it?! Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"

"I didn't want to ruin the happy mood and yeah I'm ok, Sabo protected me." She answered "One hunter had caught me at our river and at the exact moment he was going to capture me Sabo came and got rid of him."

"Thank God" Ace let out a sigh of relief and kept a side note in his mind to thank Sabo later. "But you don't have to worry on our ship. the people there are nice."

"They must be if you joined their crew, i was so surprised." Levy exclaimed while Ace blushed and looked away. "And you even told them about dad."

Ace stopped his tracks and asked in confusion "How do you know? Did Thatch and Marco tell you?"

"Sorta, they were just curious."

Ace nodded his head "By the way how are you going to find that fountain?"

"There's always a light in the ocean at exactly 10 pm, that light is the guide." Levy explained "You know there's more than just the fountain, there are mountains of gold, streams of rare fish, and forests filled with tropical fruit."

"How do you know so much."

"Other sirens have told me, but I didn't really care until now." Ace laughed at her response "Oh we're almost out of the forest" he said as the forest trees grew less dense and sandy beach could be seen up ahead. he picked up his pace and rushed towards the beach carrying a giggling siren.

 **Ok I'm so sorry for not updating, I just had so much of shit to do that i completely got busy and i couldn't** **update. I can update now and an update will probably come every 2 weeks. anyway thanks for reading please review and follow my story. see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You guys sure took your time." Thatch said amusingly as he watched the younger commander pant on his wobbly knees as he tried to hold himself and his sister up.

Sabo rolled his eyes as he watched his brother try to catch his breathe. "You are so stupid." Ace attempted to get back on his two feet with Levy in tow but fell once again, only this time dropping the siren. Levy squeaked as she was dropped but thankfully Sabo caught her in the nick of time.

"I knew you were gonna drop her, jeez be more careful would you." Sabo reprimanded as he re-adjusted Levy in his arm so she wouldn't fall again. "Are you ok?"

Levy nodded with a smile as she moved back a strand of hair away from her eyes "yepp"

"See she's perfectly fine."

Sabo glared at his twin and just as he was about to scold him for his thoughtlessness Marco interrupted him. "I think we should get going, we're already late." He said looking upwards at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, and I have to help prepare dinner. Food doesn't cook itself you know." Thatch added

" **FOOD!** " Ace and Luffy screamed as they sprinted towards the Moby, Marco following in suit and yelling at them as he ran.

'Great, another black hole to feed. I can already see our treasury being empty tomorrow.' Thatch thought in misery as he imagined the amount of food he and third division would have to cook just for the two brothers.

"I apologize on their behalf." Sabo apologized seemingly able to read Thatch's mind. Thatch waved off his worries "Its fine, I'm used to Ace's eating habits. It's unbelievable how much he eats; one would think he wasn't human.

"Ace is human, unlike us though." Levy drowsily pointed out

Sabo patted her hair amused by her antics "If you're sleepy just sleep. I'll wake you up once we reach the ship."

"K…" and just like that she was out like a light bulb.

"she must've been extremely tired to just fall asleep like that." Thatch said.

"Yeah she hasn't been able to sleep properly recently, but usually she's the who falls asleep the easiest."

Thatch nodded mindlessly and was suddenly reminded of her earlier statement. "What did she mean before? About Ace being human and not you guys"

"Oh! Luffy and I aren't human, we're werewolves actually." Sabo revealed casually.

"Seriously!? But you guys don't look like wolves at all." Thatch stated in surprise.

"Take off my hat."

"Huh?"

"Take off my hat." Sabo repeated

Thatch looked oddly at him but did what he said anyway. Slowly trying not to wake up the sleeping siren Thatch took off Sabo's hat and gasped at what he saw beneath the top hat. There were a pair of fluffy blonde wolf ears which had been ruffled up underneath the hat and twitched as Thatch carefully felt the fur.

"That's so cool!" Thatch reclaimed while still patting the fur mean while Sabo merely sniggered at Thatch's reaction and actions.

"I have a tail and my nails can grow long at will." Sabo informed "At a full moon, Luffy and I can turn into proper wolves. But we don't go crazy once we become wolves.

"Wait, Luffy is werewolf too?"

"Yeah, he has black fur though."

"But I don't understand how Ace is the only human from your siblings while your sister is an entirely different species." Thatch pointed out confused.

"Our dad was human and our mum was a werewolf."

"That still doesn't explain your sister though, how is she is a siren?"

"Well." Sabo started "Apparently our mothers grandma had been a siren, but the siren gene was skipped for three generations, and well Levy inherited those genes."

"I don't see how she's different from your usual mermaid." Thatch noticed as she looked exactly like a mermaid.

"For starters, instead of ears she has fins instead, and she can't grow legs after passing a certain age like mermaids can, she has few other abilities as well." Sabo said as he repositioned his hold on Levy and shifted a few strands of her hair, instead of the usual ears there were coral coloured fins, which matched her tail colour.

"How does she hear stuff then."

"Honestly, I don't know either. Our mum passed away before she could tell us anything on sirens."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Thatch sympathized

"It's alright, she passed away right after Levy was born." Sabo said with a downcast expression. "The doctors said she couldn't handle Levy's birth because she was still recovering from giving birth to Luffy. It was either her life or Levy's and she chose to give birth instead of living."

"Wow…Your mum must have been an amazing woman."

"She was, I just wished Luffy and Levy had gotten to meet her. But what happened. Happened, all we can do is face forward."

The fourth division commander was taken back by those words, startled that an eighteen year old had spoken the words of an eighty year old. "Yeah." Thatch nodded along "The past is the past, we need to keep living our lives for our loved ones."

"Ace! Stop running with your brother!" Marco complained as loud as he could. 'I swear to god they're going to give me grey hair at this rate.'

The two ravenettes however, did not listen to the first commander and continued to run while chanting meat. Marco sighed as he realized his attempts to stop them were futile; but he was _Marco the phoenix, Whitebeards second hand man, a wanted criminal_. He could not let these two brothers demean his position.

"Fine. I'll just tell Thatch not to cook up anything for the both of you, I'm sure he'd gladly comply." Marco said sneakily

That got the boys to stop and run back to Marco and beg him for food.

"Marco I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart for any digression I may have caused." Ace apologized bowing down even more.

"What he said." Piped Luffy

"Apology accepted, now let's wait for the rest to catch up."

Luffy looked around for the other three. "Did they not follow us?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

'NO! THEY DID NOT CATCH UP TO YOUR INHUMANE SPEED!" Marco snapped as Ace patted his hair to calm him down. "Honestly, you guys ran so fast. Are you sure your human?" He joked calming down quickly.

"I'm not human."

"He's not human."

Ace and Luffy said simultaneously.

"I'm a werewolf, like Sabo." Luffy snickered with his hands behind is neck.

Marco blinked twice in confusion and turned to Ace. "So, your siblings aren't human but you are?"

"Yeah"

"I'm… not surprised by anything you say anymore." Marco let out an exasperated sigh while the other two laughed at his misery.

"This side of the beach looks ravaged." Marco commented as he noticed the random boulders everywhere in the sand and forest trees which had been cut down carelessly.

"Oh yeah, what happened here?" Ace asked taking notice of the difference of scenery. A scowl grew on Luffy's face as he answered his question.

"Treasure hunters came and destroyed the place."

Marco and Ace flinched at the answer. "We still have to clean up this side of the island, those assholes tried to take a few of us as well."

Ace shot up in anger. "Are these the same people who tried to take Levy as well?!"

"Yeah, but how did you know about that? Did Levy tell you." Ace nodded and clenched his fists as he looked around at the damage down to the once white sand beach.

"Levy was almost taken?!" Marco asked horrified that the young siren was almost caught.

"If Sabo hadn't beaten them up, she wouldn't even be here." Luffy regretfully said as he gritted his teeth in remembrance "I was almost seen as well."

"What!?" Ace spat out with venom in his tone. Marco placed a hand on Ace's bare shoulder.

"Tell us what happened."

"Well…"

 **Hi It's me again, I know I said I'd be updating every two weeks but i had already started on this one and decided to continue it. But it ended up being too long *sweatdrops and laughs like the idiot I am*, so the next chapter won't be that far of as well. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and follow my fanfic if you haven't, I'd like to know what you guys think about the story. see ya next time**

 **-Jinxz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _(Previously)_

 _"Levy was almost taken?!" Marco asked horrified that the young siren was almost caught._

 _"If Sabo hadn't beaten them up, she wouldn't even be here." Luffy regretfully said as he gritted his teeth in remembrance "I was almost seen as well."_

 _"What!?" Ace spat out with venom in his tone. Marco placed a hand on Ace's bare shoulder._

 _"Tell us what happened."_

 _"Well…"_

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **Luffy had been hiding amongst the thick green bushes with Chopper by his side as they watched a treasure hunter stray from his group.**

 **The hunters had arrived half an hour ago and were warned by the harpies to go into hiding as they recognized the humans on the ship. While running back to the cottage to grab his sister, Luffy and Chopper had almost been seen by the wandering hunter. In their attempt to hide, Luffy had sprained his ankle and was unable to walk properly.**

 **"L-Luffy, wha-t-t are w-w-we we going to d-do?" Chopper stammered frightfully. They had been shocked when a ship had just randomly docked at their island with many humans carrying nets, guns, and swords.**

 **"Don't worry Chopper it'll be fine" Luffy reassured, despite the stinging in his ankle.**

 **"As long as we keep out of sight, they shouldn't be able to catch us."**

 **Chopper nodded shakily as he watched the stray hunter travel deeper into the luscious forest. As he kept walking ahead Chopper soon came to realise where he was headed.**

 **"Luffy he's headed towards the cottage!" He gasped in fear**

 **Luffy's eyes widened at the other's. 'Shit Levy is still in the river.' He thought as he imagined the dark possibilities of what would happen if the despicable man caught the youngest.**

 **Sabo had gone to help the other water creatures find a hiding spot; both of them had not thought the hunters would find their tiny home.**

 **"Ok Chopper we're going to slowly follow him, but we have to maintain our distance."**

 **"B-But your F-F-F-Foot."**

 **"It'll be alright, let's just move." Luffy waved of the reindeer's concern as he stretched out his arm towards another tree while holding Choppers hand with his other.**

 **"Let's go." Carefully they walked ahead using Luffy's arm as a guide.**

 **As they continued to walk discretely they came to a familiar clearing, Luffy pulled Chopper into a nearby bush and hid in it.**

 **"He's getting to close to the river." Chopper said worriedly.**

 **Luffy knew that as well as watched the hunter bend down to get a better view of the river. A disgusting smile grew on the hunters face as he went through his bag and took out a net and a gun.**

 **Chopper watched fearfully as he realized what was happening. "Luffy!"**

 **"I know. I know. I know!" Luffy grew his nails and bared out his teeth. "Chopper wait here." He commanded as he tried to stand up but instantly staggered, his ankle protesting against the actions. Chopper went to his side and inspected the ankle**

 **"Luffy it's too swollen, you ca-" he was cut out by a yell of distress**

 **"Stop it! Leave me alone!"**

 **Luffy and chopper looked towards the cry, and dread washed over them as they saw what was happening.**

 **The hunter had the siren wrapped tightly in a net; with one arm he held onto her hair and with the other, he held a gun pointing towards her.**

 **"You'll make us a lot of money, I can't wait." The hunter smugly said as he pulled on her hair.**

 **levy whined in pain as he kept tugging her hair tauntingly, she was sure that most of her strands were ripped from her scalp. after a few more tugs she couldn't keep in her cries of pain and finally let out her protests. "Stop it!" she screamed and struggled against the bindings.**

 **The hunter merely smirked and released his grasp on her hair which caused her to collapse on the ground. The siren groaned as she tried to lift her now heavy head, blood trickled down the side of her head, she opened her listless eyes and everything looked like a blur. 'It hurts...my head feels like it's gonna crack.' She thought as her head throbbed.**

 **The hunter squatted to her height and prodded her alluring tail with the but of the gun.**

 **"Let me pull out a few of those scales, I bet I'll get a few thousand berri." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a knife.**

 **Levy, who was incoherent because of the pain, did not react to the unknown pressure placed on her tail, but as soon as she felt a sharp object slice her tail she panicked and wiggled her tail in fast motions to get rid of the pain afflicting her lower half.**

 **The hunter did not falter, instead, he held on to her tail with a bone-crushing grasp, the sudden pain caused the ravenette to gasp out in pain.**

 **"Don't make my job difficult or else I'll _accidentally_ cut your entire tail off."**

 **The poor creature began to hyperventilate as she watched the knife inch closer to her tail; her breathes became laboured and tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "Don't, it's hurting me" she whispered, unable to use her voice. But the man continued to ignore her protests as he dug the knife under the scale and attempted to pry it out. Her cries and protests grew, but he didn't care and continued to loosen the scale from her tail.**

 **Unable to handle the pain in her tail and head she let out an ear-piercing screech.**

 **"STOP IT!"**

 **Her cry echoed throughout the forest, and despite the ringing in his ear, the hunter continued to pry out the scale, determined to get money even at the cost of one of his senses.**

 **"Chopper let go of me! I need to save her from that bastard!" Luffy yelled as he struggled against choppers hold on his legs**

 **"Luffy you can't fight him in your condition, he'll just catch you as well!" Chopper warned as tears rolled down his eyes.**

 **"HE IS HURTING HER!"**

 **"I KNOW! But you'll get hurt and possibly killed in your condition."**

 **The hunters' scream cut their fight.**

 **"Who the hell are you!" The hunter screamed as he saw an approaching silhouette. "Can't you see I'm busy?!" He said as he shook Levy's body to make his point clear.**

 **The siren continued to sob as the pain in her head grew at the shake, she opened an eye to take a look at the figure approaching them. She thought she recognised the figure and let out a soft word. "Sabo?"**

 **The now recognized figure picked up its's pace as he saw the sirens tearful face, he lifted his head which had been overcast by the tall navy blue hat. Enraged at the sight of his sister balling Sabo bared his teeth aggressively at the other man. He took long stiff strides towards the other two.**

 **He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until they turned white. "Get. The. Hell. Away. From. My. Little. Sister." Sabo growled as each word dripped with deadly venom.**

 **The hunter shivered at his words. With unsteady hands he picked up the siren from her hair once again only this time he aimed the gun right at her temple. Levys hearts rate picked up as she felt the cool metal pressed against her aching head, her whimpering grew as she predicted his next moves.**

 **"C-Come any closer a-and I'll blow her b-b-brains out." He stammered.**

 **WHOOSH**

 **In that second Sabo was already behind the hunter. "I told you to get away from her, didn't I." He whispered in the hunter's ear.**

 **The hunter gasped in fear and instantly shoved the siren towards the grassy ground and attempted to escape unscathed, however, Sabo's reaction time was greater than the hunter's speed and he managed to drag his claws across the others back. The hunter screamed in agony but continued to run for his life.**

 **Sabo wasted no time to check on whether or not the hunter had left, he immediately went on his knees and carefully removed the net from his wailing sister.**

 **Once she was out of her bindings Levy tackled her big brother into a hug and hid her face in his chest, hiccupping as she rubbed her face back and forth. Sabo ran his hand through his sister's hair to calm her down.**

 **"It's alright Levy, I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen to you." Sabo reassured as pecked the girl's temple. Levy looked at Sabo's face with crocodile tears streaming down her face, she kept sniffling and whimpering.**

 **"Sabooooooo." She sobbed "I-I-I wa-a-s so so so scaredddd. I thought h-h-h he was going to k-k-kill meeeeeeee!" She cried out and hugged her brother as if he was her lifeline.**

 **It broke Sabo's heart to hear his usually mischievous sister break down like this, 'I should have killed the guy.' He thought regretfully**

 **"I know, I know. You must've been so scared"**

 **"I-I was" the siren wept, a miserable pout now on her face**

 **Sabo smiled softly and continued to pat her head "You were so brave." Levy just continued to cry and mumble out her fears.**

 **"My head hurts a lot." The siren complained while Sabo gave a quick massage to ease her discomfort.**

 **He checked her all over for any injuries, he found a few scrapes and bruises but as he came to check her tail he saw it had been slightly cut and was bleeding. Sabo sighed in relief as she wasn't too banged up.**

 **"We'll go to Dr Kureha, just hold until then." Levy continued to shed tears despite the comforting Sabo gave.**

 **"Come on now, don't cry. I'm here now." Sabo reassured and wiped her remaining tears away, after a few moments the sirens tears slowly reduced to just snivels. Sabo smiled encouragingly and picked up Levy, mindful of her current headache he softly pushed her head on his chest to make her more comfortable.**

 **"Go to sleep, you must be tired." Sabo said soothingly as he watched the younger one's eyes close. Her body became limp in his arms, all the energy drained out of her. Sabo sighed once again and started walking back into the forest to visit the doctor.**

 **"Sabooo!" Two voices yelled out from the bushes**

 **Sabo looked towards the origin of the voice and spotted Luffy and Chopper waving at him, he jogged over to them while carrying Levy. As soon as he came next to them Luffy jumped and continuously questioned Sabo**

 **"Is Levy ok? Did she get hurt? What did the hunter do? Where did the bastard go?" he asked all at once in one breathe.**

 **Sabo was used to Luffy's way of not breathing while he talked at answered his questions slowly. "Yeah, she's ok. She got a few bruises here and there and a cut on her tail, nothing too bad. I scratched the asshole before he got away."**

 **Luffy and Chopper both let out sighs of relief.**

 **"I thought something horrible would happen to her, Luffy and I couldn't even help because..." Chopper trailed of as turned his gaze towards Luffy's ankle. Sabo's eyes followed and stared at the bruising ankle. "What happened"**

 **" While trying to get us both to safety, he tripped and twisted his ankle." The reindeer explained.**

 **Sabo glared at Luffy as the younger looked away and started whistling innocently as if nothing had happened. Sabo's glare bore into Luffy's soul, he started to sweat nervously in slight panic for being caught.**

 **"Luffy, you should have gone to Dr Kureha. What if the hunter had seen you both and caught you guys as well? What would you have done." the blonde reprimanded.**

 **"We saw him heading towards the cottage, so I got scared something would happen to Levy. And something did happen!" he shot back at his brother.**

 **Sabo sighed. "You would have been hurt too." he said trying to get his point across, unfortunately, the younger didn't care anymore as he started to slowly get up on his two legs**

 **"Well no point in scolding me for the past, what's done is done."**

 **Sabo looked at him exasperatedly before sighing again and walking back into the forest, motioning with his head for the other two to follow. 'Today was a bad day.'**

 **xXx**

RIAEVENS: Hi! thanks for reading and reviewing my story, that makes me happy. I'm glad you liked this fanfic, it was a random idea from when I first started watching one piece.

Yeah so that was a long chapter, I honestly wasn't going to do a flashback but well it happened. *Laughs at myself* The next Chapter will go back to the storyline and the siblings will meet the whitebeard pirates, I think. The next update may come late since I have a lot of editing to do, sorry about that. I kinda edited a few of the other chapters cuz there were **a lot** of mistakes, I still need to edit two more, so feel free to read back.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and just leave a review and tell me what you think about the story, see ya.

-Jinxz


End file.
